In the field of hot rods used for racing, it is advantageous to attach collectors to a header. However, in the event of some type of collision or malfunction, the collector can become disengaged from the header, and potentially disengaged from the entire hot rod vehicle. Such an event could also occur while the hot rod is being operated at a high speed. Further, during operation, a collector can become very hot. When a collector becomes disengaged, the result can be a large, uncontrollable piece of hot metal being ejected from a hot rod at very high speed and temperature, and potentially coming in contact with either the audience or pit crew. It is desired to avoid such a destructive event. Consequently, a mechanism for improving safety in use of hot rods is desired.